In many power electronic circuits, the components of the power circuits (e.g. in a TO package, Power Module, Intelligent Power Module (IPM), quad flat package (QFP), quad flat no-lead package (QFN), driver package, surface mount (SMT) package, Isolated Metal Substrate (IMS), or other power circuit components) can be damaged or destroyed if they experience a voltage overstress (i.e., exceed a particular voltage level). In some examples, components of a power circuit may experience a voltage overstress as a result of an over voltage in a supply system of the power circuit. One example of an event that may cause components in a power circuit to experience a voltage overstress are voltage transients as a result of a lightning strike.